Sienna
'''Sienna '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Appearance She has brown hair, pale skin and freckles. She wears an orange and white turtleneck sweater, a plaid skirt, and white shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Harvest Tortellini (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Crushed Croutons (No other toppings in other holidays) *7 Roasted Turkey (Sausage in other holidays) *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *3 Blondies Papa's Donuteria *Regular Acorn Donut with Boston Cream (Round in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling (French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream) **Powdered Sugar **Fudge Swirl Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Potato Skins (right) *6 Curly Fries (left) *Awesomesauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacon slices (top) *4 Ham slices (bottom) *4 Prosciutto slices (left) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (right) *Well-done bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpkin Bread (Multigrain Bread in other holidays) with Swiss Cheese *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing (No other toppings in other holidays) *Gravy (Ranch in other holidays) *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing (No other toppings in other holidays) *Well-Done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 16 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 36 Unlockable items along with her * In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Roasted Turkey. * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Blondie. * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Acorn Cutter. * In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Potato Skins. * In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Stuffing. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Clover in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Sue but lost to Scarlett in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Kenji in the Buffalo Division. Trivia *She is one of two female characters with freckles (Nevada). *Her favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as you can see by her clothes. *Her orders always contain the color orange. Order Tickets Sienna's_Cheeseria_order.png|Sienna's Cheeseria order Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Gallery customer sienna.png|Unlocking her Siennapastaria.jpg|Sienna's profile picture when she isn't a star customer mad sienna.png|Someone made Sienna mad... Perfect Pasta for Sienna.png Perfect Pasta for Sienna 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sienna 3.png Sienna.jpeg|Sienna perfect in Freezeria to Go! Sienna Thanksgiving.jpg|Sienna, Happy Thanksgiving Perfect Pasta for Sienna 4.png Sienna 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts with Sienna, a New Bronze Medal Customer!!!! Perfecto_Para_Sienna.png R16.jpg Sienna perfect.png|Perfect with her first order!!! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.43.37.png|Sienna isn't happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.06.png|Angry Sienna Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.41.png|Someone made Sienna mad (again) Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.17.png|Sienna is excited when she comes to Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.35.png|Sienna is happy to win something (probably a Cheese Mack, covered by Deano's hat) Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.18.15.png|Angry Sienna (again) Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png|Sienna is not happy with the donuts she recieved (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png|Sienna in the Bronze customer parade Poor Sienna.png|Sienna receives some below-average doughnuts. Sienna Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Sienna Cheeseria Perfect.png|Sienna is happy during Thanksgiving with her perfect sandwich! Newbies.jpg|Sienna, 6th in line for cupcakes. Sienna's Shadow.PNG|Sienna's Shadow Siennakk.jpg Fan Art sienna.jpg|Sienna Chibi maker Sienna Closers.PNG|Closer Sienna Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:S Characters